Not Always Easy
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: Fanfics illustrate how Yami and Yugi got together. Fanfics illustrate that their relationship is not frowned upon in their world. Fanfics lie. A story about the true struggles of being a homosexual in the real world. YY/AXY


A/N~ After what happened the other day, I had to write this. A couple of my friends are gay. I support them. Because of that support, someone smashed the windows of my new car and keyed in HOMO LOVER. This pisses me off. Not the attack but the fact that people are so intolerant. I had to write this to show what being different is really like in our world….not our loved anime world.

Title: Not Always Easy

Summary: Fanfics illustrate how Yami and Yugi got together. Fanfics illustrate that their relationship is not frowned upon in their world. Fanfics lie. A story about the true struggles of being a homosexual in the real world.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I tried to win it over a card game but I lost.

Not Always Easy

"Aibou, are you sure you want to go alone?" Yami asked, tapping his fingers on the door frame of Yugi's room. "I can go with you if you would like. It might be safer if the two of us remain together."

Yugi looked up from his book and shook his head. He stood and placed his enormous pile of text books and papers into his backpack, getting ready for another horrible day at school. "Nah. It's alright, Yami. I think I can make it if Jou comes with me."

Yami walked into his partner's room, stopping in front of Yugi and eyeing the teen carefully. "I don't want another repeat of yesterday."

Yugi looked up with an exasperated look. "Or the day before that, or the day before that?"

Yami sighed, brushing his fingers along Yugi's forehead. "I know I sound overbearing, Aibou, but I just want to make sure you're safe."

"You can't protect me from everything." Yugi pointed out.

"I wish I could."

Yugi straightened up and swung his backpack around, securing it on his back. "I try to avoid the red zones today. I promise." Yugi explained and gave his other half a big hug. "Now stay here with grandpa and try not to worry about me." Yugi said a little too chipper.

Yami snorted and placed his arms about his boyfriend. "That will be impossible."

Yugi let go of his other and looked up at him. "Seriously, Yami. I'll be fine. A few jokes, teases, and pranks can't hurt me."

"Yugi," Yami said sternly, placing his hands on either shoulder, "They slashed your car tires, they shoved you into a locker, and they throw food at you any chance they get." Yami interjected. "What do you think they will do next?"

Yugi shrugged. "Hopefully nothing if I keep ignoring them."

Yami shook his head. Ignoring the problem never worked but in a fantasy world, Yugi's method would be perfect. But this wasn't Neverland, this was the real world. This was a world in which homosexuality was frowned upon and if a person so chose to live that kind of life, it was urged to be kept a secret. "Just be careful."

Yugi beamed. "I will." He said, standing on his tip toes to give his other half a passionate kiss. Yami pulled him in tighter, clinging to him as if the gods were trying to take him away. "Yami." Yugi groaned as he tried to pull away but his lover held him still. "I'm just going to school, I'm not dying."

Yami chuckled warmly, loving his hikari's happy spirit. It seemed nothing could bring the boy down. This was something the former king was very happy for. Ever since Yugi had informed the public about his sexuality, people had been giving call threats, throwing eggs at the house, and keeping their children fans away. But the worst was at school, where bullies who were already a problem fed on Yugi's kind spirit. Yami wanted nothing more than to banish their very souls to hell for all eternity, but being mortal resisted his magic using privileges.

"I'll see you later, Yami. Tell grandpa I said bye!" Yugi yelled as he struggled out of his boyfriend's arms and out the door where Jou was waiting for him. "Hiya, Jou!" Yugi exclaimed when his friend waved to him from his car. Jou had been great about the whole ordeal. When Yugi first told them the news, Jou seemed to just shrug it off. Yugi was pretty sure his best friend already knew before Yugi did himself.

Jou opened the passenger's side door to let Yugi in. He started the car as Yugi put his seatbelt on. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled. Jou had been assigned by Yugi's very protective Yami to be on guard duty. Jou was already pretty good at watching Yugi's back and making the low-lives that made Yugi's life hell disappear. But ever since the tire slashing ordeal, Yami didn't want Yugi to be allow at all. Not until things quieted down a while. Jou was basically Yugi's body guard now.

"Looks like you have a fan." Jou stated rolling down Yugi's window with the botton on his side. A little boy stood at the car door beaming at Yugi and Jou. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Brian!" The child squeaked in his excitement. "You're Jonouchi and Yugi right?"

Yugi nodded and smiled, seeing the duel disk on the child's arm. "Yes we are. You want our autographs?"

"You bet!" The boy jumped up and down with excitement.

Yugi pulled out a sheet of paper from his backpack and a pen. He didn't even have time to start writing before he heard another voice from the car window.

"Brian, let's go." A man said, grabbing the child's arm and yanking him away.

"But, Papa! I'm talking to legendary duelists! Can't I stay?"

"No!" His father said sternly and gave a sharp look at Yugi. "I will not have you hanging around perverts." He stated before dragging the boy around the corner of the street.

Yugi watched them go with a sad smile on his face. His fame had changed to infamy with the announcement of his sexual orientation. Things had never been the same. It made Yugi upset at times and this was one of those times. The kid just wanted a autograph. Yugi wasn't handing him poisoned candy. The teen sighed and placed his pen and paper back into his backpack. "Let's go." He stated and Jou started the car. As they left the street, Yugi got a glance of Yami staring at him with sorrow-filled eyes from their home.

Yugi felt bad for Yami. Yugi was used to being teased and picked on. It had occurred throughout his entire life. But his Yami hated being powerless to stop it. When they had shared a body, no one dared place a hand on Yugi in fear of what he would do. Yami had been known to send Yugi harmers to the shadow realm and most other bullies didn't want to meet the same sticky end. But after the former king regained a body of his own, things went back to normal. Not that Yugi really cared, he wanted normal right?

Besides, Yami was great to him all the time. Just a month ago he had admitted his feelings to Yugi. It had been the happiest day of Yugi's life. The two had been practically inseparable ever since, given that Yugi had to go to school and his other half had to stay home. But it was okay, the break was worth it just to spend hours with his dark.

"Yug?" Jou asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Jou." Yugi smiled at him as they pulled into the parking lot. It seemed silly to have to drive to school when it was only a few blocks away but Yami seemed to think that it would advert unwanted attention from them. Yugi smiled as he saw Honda and Ryou waiting for them with smiles. "I'm okay."

Truthfully, being taunted all the time was hell but as long as he had his friends, it was okay. Yami was worth it to him even if the former king didn't think so. Yugi got out of the car as Jou and Honda gave each other their secret handshake. Ryou pranced over to him. "Hey, Yugi!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi smiled.

A car drove by with some girls in it and beeped. Everyone turned to see a few of the cheerleaders, including Anzu, drive by, middle fingers out like guns. Jou laughed as they drove by and shook his head. "That poor girl has nothing better to do, does she?"

Anzu was the only friend that Yugi lost due to his sexuality. However, Yugi doubted it was because of that. The true reason was because of Yami. Yami was everything Anzu ever wanted in a guy and he was with Yugi. This pissed her off. Yugi half expected she would throw a fit but eventually she would get over it. Here it was four weeks later and the girl was still causing trouble.

"Let's just go to class." Yugi said.

School went by as it usually did. The day was pretty light in activity. Then came last period, Yugi's most hated class, gym. It was where he was a punching bag the most. Today was dodgeball which made it even more lovely. Here, Yugi had no friends in his class, even more reason for him to be a little weary. Yugi got changed and made his way over to the court.

Like usual, most of the guys avoided him. Some of the girls didn't seem to mind that Yugi was near them and went along with their gossip. Yugi always stayed out of everyone's way during gym. Today, he stayed in the back as the teens grabbed balls and started to hurl them as each other.

The teen watched as some of his fellow team mates got out and waited on the sideline to be allowed back in again. Yugi chuckled when a few of the girls waved him over. Girls were a little easier to get along with when it came to 'coming out of the closet'. They didn't seem to be as judgemental as the boys. Yugi made his way over to them and they smiled. "Hey Yugi." One said. "What are you doing there all alone?"

Yugi shrugged. "Nothing." He stated.

One of his team's top players went to go retrieve a ball that had rolled onto the otherside of the gym. Yugi stared as one of the girls laughed at a guy who tripped over a ball. "What a klutz!" She exclaimed.

Yugi opened his mouth to comment but was shut up quickly when he felt a ball ht him. Crap, he was out. He sighed, no big deal. He blinked as he started towards the sidelines. Wait, that ball came from…behind. Yugi turned to see one of his team mates giving him a smug look. "Freak." He mouthed to the teen.

Yugi sighed and kept going, only to be hit by another ball. Yugi turned to see that this one actually came from enemy lines. "What's wrong, shrimp?" the teen asked, tossing another ball into the air. "I thought you liked balls." He stated and laughed at his own joke. Yugi saw a few of his friends come up behind the guy and laugh as well. They all started to grab the rubber balls and fling them at Yugi. Yugi used his arm to deflect most of them, but one hit him in the face. "Oh, snap!" One of the teens busted out in laughter.

Yugi quickly made his way to the sidelines, wondering where his teacher was in all this. There was no point in fighting them. Fists only made his problems worse. Besides, they just felt insecure about themselves. Yugi's mind filed away yet another excuse for why the boys acted towards him the way they did. Surely they didn't mean to be that cruel. Right?

A girl walked up beside him and looked at him. "Hey, your nose is bleeding." She stated and walked away.

Yugi let out another sigh and placed his hand over his nose. Sure enough, it was bleeding. Yugi made his way to the gym locker room without permission to change. He wouldn't be playing again if he could help it. After changing, he made his way down to the nurses office and knocked on the door.

The nurse looked up and frowned. "Again?"

Yugi shrugged and sat on a chair while she fetched a warm washcloth.

Yugi thanks Jou for the ride home and watched as he pulled away. Things were a lot different now. Yugi turned and looked at his home, the house he loved so much. He could see Yami waiting for him by the window, watching him carefully. Yugi smiled and waved, walking towards the house.

Yami opened the door for him and looked him up and down. "Are you okay, love?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Yugi smiled at him and made his way into Yami's arms. He had made it through another day right?

FIN

A/N~ Not so easy being gay is it?


End file.
